De Bons Tuyaux pour Huggy
by prolixius5
Summary: Pour le fun... Huggy gagne gros à la loterie. Que croyez-vous qu'il arrive? Bienvenus dans cette petite fic juste pour rire... Et merci de laisser une petite "review", j'en suis toujours aussi friande. COMPLET. FUN.
1. Chapter 1

**De Bon Tuyaus pour Huggy**

**By Prolixius5**

_**Tout d'abord, un grand MERCI à Songbird, à qui revient l'idée originale qui a donné naissance à cette histoire que je viens de mettre en mots. Merci à toi de m'avoir écouté te la lire.**_

_**Merci à Ewald de m'avoir trouvé la Facel. Heu, je peux en avoir une pour mon anniversaire?**_

_**Merci à Tany de m'avoir écouté lui lire cette histoire soir après soir et de m'avoir gratifiée de son rire lorsque l'histoire lui plaisait. Tu es un excellent public! Et surtout, UN IMMENSE MERCI pour ce merveilleux cadeau d'anniversaire, tu as vraiment trouvé l'idée super géniale!!!!**_

_**Et enfin, merci à tout les membres du FORUM S&H FRANCAIS, qui me suivent depuis maintenant plusieurs mois et qui lisent avec fidélité les histoires des deux Daltons en goguette :-). C'est surtout pour vous aussi que j'ai envie d'écrire en français!!**_

**_Si le coeur vous en dit, laissez une petite "review", vous savez à quel point elles me font du bien :-)! Merci d'avance. Lyxie._**

_S*H* ~ S*H* ~ S*H* ~ S*H* ~ S*H* ~ _

**Chapitre 1**

Après la journée harassante qu'ils venaient de subir, les deux détectives n'aspiraient plus qu'à une chose: se détendre chez Huggy autour de deux bières fraîches. Cela tombait plutôt bien: Huggy les avait appelés la veille pour les inviter, avait insisté pour qu'ils viennent seuls, sans nana et à huit heures tapantes. Starsky avait bien tenté de savoir pourquoi leur ami avait soudain décrété un horaire précis, alors que d'habitude, ils débarquaient à n'importe quelle heure du jour... ou de la nuit.

"Tu es prêt?" demanda le policier brun, trépignant quelque peu.

Hutch rangeait ses dossiers avec une lenteur exaspérante. Ce qui agaçait le plus Starsky, c'était de constater que son coéquipier les réorganisait pour la énième fois depuis une demi-heure, vidait son tiroir, déplaçait les dossiers de part et d'autre de son bureau encombré.

"Tu t'entraînes pour le concours du bureau le plus parfait?" ironisa Starsky.

"Hein?..." lâcha Hutch.

Le blond était tout à son classement et n'avait pas réagi.

"Heu...J'ai perdu quelque chose." poursuivit-il.

"Ah bon, je me disais aussi." surenchérit Starsky, sur un ton encore plus ironique.

"Tu te disais quoi?" demanda Hutch distraitement tout en fouillant son tiroir une fois de plus.

"Rien. Dis, si tu laissais ça pour demain, hein? Huggy a dit _**huit heures tapantes**_ et il faut que je passe chez moi prendre une douche. J'ai l'impression d'avoir passé la journée tout habillé sous les UV."

En effet, sa chemise lui collait à la peau et l'on pouvait voir des auréoles sous les aisselles et autour de son cou. Le blond n'était pas en meilleur état d'ailleurs. Les températures avaient atteint des sommets record ces derniers jours et le petit ventilateur posé sur leur bureau, en dehors de n'avoir aucun effet rafraîchissant, ne faisait que faire voler les feuilles que les détectives s'empressaient de rattraper au vol avant de les caler sous quelque chose de lourd. La tirelire qui trônait sur leur bureau tombait à pic.

"Hutch, il est déjà six heures et j'ai vraiment besoin d'une douche!"

"OK OK, on y va!" marmonna son partenaire en fourrant les dossiers pêle-mêle dans le tiroir et en le refermant d'un geste violent.

"Super, comme ça, si ça coince, t'auras plus de problème de classement!" lança le brun.

"Starskiii!"

"Quoi? C'est vrai! Remarque, il y a encore un moyen plus rapide si tu veux te débarrasser de tes dossiers."

"Ah oui... lequel?"

Starsky indiqua ostensiblement la poubelle d'un hochement de tête.

"Starsky, t'es dingue?"

"Je plaisantais. Enfin, juste un peu. Il faudrait vraiment que tu apprennes à être plus ordonné."

"C'est toi qui vas me donner des leçons, sans doute?"

"Parfaitement. Je ne suis peut-être pas le roi du rapport génial, concis et tout et tout, mais moi au moins, je m'y retrouve dans mes papiers."

"On fait un échange? Tu classes mes dossiers et..."

"Et...?"

"Et rien!! De toutes façons, je n'ai pas envie de me taper tes rapports en plus des miens. Ça se verrait. On n'a pas le même style."

"Quel style? Je ne savais pas qu'il fallait du _style_ pour rédiger des rapports de police. C'est nouveau?"

"Laisse tomber."

Hutch capitula, il ne trouverait aujourd'hui pas cette maudite fiche où il avait griffonné en vitesse le numéro de téléphone privé de la jeune et jolie blonde qui était venue témoigner d'un vol dans sa boutique de vêtements quelques heures auparavant.

_Tant pis, _se dit Hutch_, si je fais traîner un peu l'enquête, elle reviendra certainement à la charge._

_S*H* ~ S*H* ~ S*H* ~ S*H* ~ S*H* ~ _

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au Pits, les deux détectives furent surpris de ne trouver que Dobey et Carla, la serveuse de Huggy, une belle fille noire, grande et élancée. Leur chef les avait accompagnés à quelques reprises, disputé avec eux une partie de billard et partagé de bons moments, mais c'était rare. Huggy était derrière le comptoir et disposait quatre verres sur un plateau.

"Salut, Hug!" lança Starsky tout en s'avançant vers son chef, assis sur un tabouret devant le bar, en équilibre instable, vu sa corpulence.

"Ça roule, beau brun? Salut Hutch! Je suis heureux que vous soyez venus... et à l'heure, pour une fois."

Starsky regarda les verres et constata qu'il s'agissait de flûte à champagne.

"Tu vas finir par nous dire de qui se passe? Ton invitation était plutôt mystérieuse? Champagne? Qu'est-ce qu'on fête?"

"Surprise!" répondit Huggy d'une voix chantante. "Carla, mon chou, aide-moi donc à installer tout ça sur la grande table, veux-tu? Venez tous vous installer."

Ils suivirent Huggy et prirent place autour de la table ronde sur laquelle le propriétaire du Pits avait déjà disposé des coupelles remplies de différents amuses-bouche. Starsky ne put s'empêcher de plonger la main vers une des coupelles pour saisir une poignée de cacahuètes. Hutch lui lança un regard désapprobateur, ce qui eut pour effet de stopper net le brun dans son élan. Une fois n'était pas coutume.

Lorsque chacun fut assis, y compris Carla, Huggy retourna derrière le comptoir et revint avec un seau à glace duquel émergeait une bouteille de champagne.

Les invités se regardèrent, perplexes. Huggy avait dégoté du Mumm Cordon rouge.

Il regarda Starsky, l'œil brillant.

"Je me souviens que tu m'avais dit avoir bu celui-là chez Nancy et que tu l'avais apprécié."

"Hug, ne me dis pas que c'est pour moi, cette soirée? En quel honneur?..."

"Pas de panique, ce n'est qu'un petit détail pour agrémenter la soirée."

Hutch fixa Huggy d'un air encore plus étonné.

"Huggy, vas-tu enfin nous dire pourquoi tu nous as fait venir? Tu vas te marier, ou quoi?"

Huggy partit d'un grand éclat de rire. On aurait presque pu voir Carla rougir si elle avait été blanche.

"Ya pas de danger. Carla, mon chou, tu es la serveuse la plus géniale que j'ai eue depuis des années, mais je suis désolé, ce n'est pas ce que j'avais en tête ce soir."

"Non... non... ça va..." balbutia la jeune femme, un peu mal à l'aise.

Hutch avait remarqué depuis quelques temps la façon dont Carla regardait Huggy à la dérobée. Il soupçonnait que peut-être, elle éprouvait autre chose pour leur copain que le respect dû à son statut d'employée. Elle s'était toujours montrée très secrète. Pourtant, ce soir, elle paraissait nerveuse.

"Bon alors, on se la débouche, cette bouteille?" clama Huggy avec bonne humeur.

"Pas tant que tu ne nous auras pas dit ce qu'on fête!" répondit Starsky, plus têtu que jamais.

"Boire à l'amitié, ça ne suffit pas?"

"Hug, te fous pas de nous. Tu nous invites de manière cérémonieuse et mystérieuse, tu sors le champagne. Tu vas finir par cracher le morceau?"

Huggy prit une grande inspiration et regarda chacun à tour de rôle. Il semblait flotter à quelques centimètres du sol, léger, heureux.

"Je vous annonce que je vais quitter Bay City."

Starsky faillit s'étrangler avec une cacahuète qu'il avait quand même dérobée discrètement. Hutch regarda Huggy avec de grands yeux écarquillés. Dobey restait imperturbable, fidèle à son légendaire sang-froid. Carla ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortit de ses lèvres pulpeuses.

Après les quelques secondes qu'il fallut à chacun pour se remettre du choc, Huggy poursuivit d'une voix presque chantante.

"C'est d'ailleurs de la faute de Carla."

Celle-ci fronça les sourcils et son visage parut blêmir, même sous le pigment brun.

"MOI?? Mais... je n'ai... pourquoi de ma faute?"

Huggy mit fin à son malaise rapidement.

"Carla, je te dois le plus beau moment de ma vie."

Pour le coup, elle était totalement perdue.

Huggy se tourna vers ses amis et s'expliqua enfin.

"Carla joue régulièrement à la loterie. La chance lui sourit de temps à autre et, plusieurs fois, elle m'a encouragé à tenter ma chance. Alors j'ai essayé."

Les quatre invités étaient à présent pendus à ses lèvres.

Starsky prit le premier la parole.

"Ne me dis pas que tu as fini par gagner quelque chose?"

"Non seulement, j'ai fini par gagner, mais j'ai fini par gagner gros."

"Gros... comment?" demanda Hutch.

"Très gros!"

"Hug!" dit Starsky d'un ton impatient "Ne nous fait pas languir. Nous savons tous que tu gagnes rarement à quoi que ce soit, alors, quoi? Tu as gagné quelques milliers de dollars, c'est ça?"

"Pas tout à fait. En fait... j'ai gagné... quelques centaines de milliers de dollars. Un million et trois cent milles dollars pour être précis."

Un silence pesant envahit soudain le bar.

"J'ai voulu rassembler tous les responsables de mon heureux coup de pot."

"Comment ça, **les **responsables?" demanda Hutch.

"Tout d'abord, je dois à Carla de m'avoir suffisamment encouragé à tenter ma chance... Merci, ma Belle. Ensuite, comme je cherchais des numéros à jouer, j'ai choisi ceux que je connaissais dans mon entourage et qui me tenaient à cœur ou me rappelaient des souvenirs. Comme le numéro de ta voiture, Starsky."

"De _ma_ Torino?"

"Ben oui, 537, j'ai pris les trois chiffres séparément."

"Les chiffres de la plaque de MA Torino?" répéta Starsky.

"Dis-moi, mon grand, t'as un problème d'oreilles? OUI, les chiffres de la plaque d'immatriculation de TA Torino."

"J'y crois pas!"

"Attends, c'est pas fini."

"Je crains le pire."

"Non, pour toi, Starsky, c'est tout. Le blondinet m'a inspiré les suivants."

Hutch fut soudain très attentif.

"Pour toi, Hutch, j'ai choisi le 4, le 2 et le 1."

Hutch ferma les yeux à demi, tentant de trouver une signification à ses chiffres.

"Je ne vois pas du tout où tu veux en venir."

"C'est le numéro de la chambre d'hôpital que tu occupais avec Starsky."

"Quand ça?... Lors de l'épidémie?"

"Ah non, là c'était la 403."

"Je ne vois pas..."

"Quand Starsky a planté sa tomate ambulante dans le décor et que vous vous êtes retrouvés tous les deux à l'hôpital quelques jours... tu ne te rappelles pas?"

Hutch parut soudain se souvenir et lança à Starsky un regard où transparaissait encore sa rancune.

Starsky réagit au quart de tour.

"Oh hé, tu m'en veux encore?"

"Un peu. J'ai quand même eu droit à toute la panoplie de points de sutures et de bleus un peu partout."

"Mais on s'en est bien sortis, non?" dit le brun qui tentait de se faire tout petit, ce qui lui était extrêmement pénible.

Huggy vint à son secours.

"Tu lui as quand même fait gober pendant plusieurs jours une amnésie bidon!" clama joyeusement le noir.

"Il fallait bien lui faire comprendre une bonne fois pour toutes qu'il conduit comme..." expliqua Hutch.

"Attention à ce que tu vas dire!" intervint Starsky.

"Comme un... comme un débutant qui se croit sur un circuit de formule 1." conclut Hutch d'une voix posée.

"Je m'attendais à ce que tu dises..."

"Quoi?"

"Rien. Si on en restait là."

"Donc," poursuivit Huggy "J'ai choisi le numéro de la chambre que vous occupiez après le... enfin juste après."

"En voilà une drôle d'idée." intervint Dobey.

"Mais Capitaine, c'est justement parce que je n'ai jamais autant ri de voir la tête que vous faisiez quand vous avez démasqué la comédie du Blondinet."

"Il me manquait un numéro." poursuivit Huggy "Et c'est vous, Capitaine, qui me l'avez inspiré."

Dobey eut un sursaut étonné.

"Moi?"

"Oui. Vous! C'est la huitième fois que vous venez dans mon humble établissement en huit ans. J'ai donc mes sept chiffres."

Starsky commença à sourire, puis il émit un son qui ressemblait à un début de rire.

"On peut savoir ce qui te fait marrer?" s'enquit Huggy.

"C'est juste que je trouve ça... incroyable, il ne te manque que le "6" pour avoir une suite complète. Hug, ne me dis pas que ce sont ces chiffres-là qui sont sortis?" dit-il en éclatant franchement de rire.

Huggy prit un air légèrement dédaigneux.

"Crois-le ou non, mais c'est la vérité. J'ai joué le 5, le 3, le 7, le 4, le 1, le 2 et en complémentaire le 8."

Starsky riait tant que Hutch finit par l'accompagner. Ils riaient tous les deux à gorge déployée tandis que Huggy leur annonçait la suite.

"Riez tant que vous voulez. J'ai encore quelques petites surprises."

"Arrête, Hug, j'ai mal aux mâchoires!" s'esclaffa le détective brun en tentant de contenir un nouveau fou rire.

Huggy se leva et se dirigea vers le bar; il prit une grande enveloppe brune et revint s'asseoir auprès de ses amis. Il posa l'enveloppe devant lui, posa les deux mains à plat dessus, prit une inspiration et regarda chacun dans le blanc des yeux avant de tendre la main vers la bouteille de champagne.

_S*H* ~ S*H* ~ S*H* ~ S*H* ~ S*H* ~ _

_à suivre..._


	2. Chapter 2

**De Bon Tuyaus pour Huggy**

**Chapitre 2**

Starsky jeta un coup d'œil amusé à son partenaire.

" Huggy, et si tu attendais de nous avoir annoncé la suite avant de sabrer le champagne? " dit-il.

" Nan, vous allez avoir besoin d'un petit remontant avant, je pense. "

" Tu me fais peur! "

" Alors, je commence par qui? " demanda Huggy à la ronde après avoir fait sauter le bouchon.

" Et si tu commençais par Carla. Les dames d'abord. " dit le blond.

" Très juste. "

Huggy servit Carla en premier, puis remplit les quatre autres flûtes.

" Je lève mon verre au destin. " annonça Huggy en élevant sa flûte.

" Au destin! " répondirent les autres en chœur en levant leur verre à l'unisson.

Après avoir bu quelques gorgées, Huggy reposa son verre, ouvrit l'enveloppe et en sortit un premier document.

" Carla, depuis que tu travailles pour moi, je n'ai eu quà m'en réjouir. Et même, tu m'as donné pas mal de bonnes idées pour agrémenter le bar, améliorer la gestion, tu m'as été d'une aide précieuse pour la comptabilité. "

Carla écoutait attentivement, les yeux baissés la plupart du temps.

" Donc, comme j'ai d'autres projets pour l'avenir, il faut bien que le _**Pits**_ perdure. J'ai donc fait le nécessaire pour que mes copains puissent continuer à venir boire un verre et jouer au billard quand ils le veulent, sachant que l'endroit sera bien tenu. "

" Vous avez trouvé un nouveau propriétaire? " demanda timidement Carla.

" Oui, le meilleur qui soit! "

Huggy marqua une pause, savourant le suspense qu'il entretenait.

" Messieurs, vous avez devant vous la nouvelle propriétaire du **_Pits_**! " clama-t-il avec cérémonie en tendant le document à Carla. Celle-ci tendit la main avec une lenteur telle qu'on se serait cru dans la scène d'un film avec ralenti sur image.

" Félicitations, ma grande! " déclara un peu pompeusement Huggy lorsqu'elle eut enfin prit le dossier d'une main tremblante. " Il y a là-dedans tout ce qui dit que je te lègue le **_Pits_**, le fonds de commerce et tout le tralala. A toi de gérer à partir de demain soir, minuit. Faudra juste faire valider devant notaire et tu seras chez toi. "

Carla tenait à présent le dossier à deux mains et tentait de reprendre son souffle. Elle leva enfin les yeux vers son patron et fut sur le point d'éclater en sanglots.

" Tu m'avais dit que tu voulais t'installer à ton compte un jour, non? " lui dit-il, tentant de la détendre.

" Oui... mais... je... " balbutia la jeune femme noire, incapable d'aligner plus de trois mots.

" Bon! A présent, tu n'as plus de questions à te poser. C'est chose faite! "

" Je... je ne sais pas quoi dire! "

" _Merci_. Ça suffira. "

" Merci! " répondit Carla, retrouvant son aplomb habituel. Elle se leva, s'approcha de Huggy et lui tendit la main. Huggy ouvrit les bras et la tint chaleureusement contre lui un bref instant.

" Et surtout, je compte sur toi pour bien prendre soin de mes amis, OK? "

" Promis! " répondit Carla d'une voix qui avait enfin retrouvé toute sa vigueur.

" A qui le tour? " lança le futur ex-patron du Pits.

Huggy regarda ses amis. Aucun n'osait réagir. Après une telle entrée en matière, ils attendaient la suite sans oser broncher.

«OK, au hasard alors. " dit-il en plongeant la main à l'aveuglette dans l'enveloppe pour en ressortir un dossier. Il l'ouvrit et sourit.

" C'est pour toi, Blondinet. "

" Moi? " s'étrangla Hutch.

" J'espère que tu vas aimer. En fait, j'en suis certain. " dit Huggy en regardant Starsky du coin de l'œil.

" Ne me dis pas que tu as demandé conseil à Starsk? "

" Je n'en ai pas eu besoin, rassure-toi. Alors, voici, profite bien et surtout sois prudent. "

Il tendit le dossier à Hutch. Celui-ci regarda l'enveloppe, et comme Carla, se sentait gêné, ne sachant quelle folie Huggy avait encore bien pu commettre.

" Il était évident que cette enveloppe-là était pour toi. Qu'est-ce que tu attends... ouvre donc! " dit Huggy, impatient de voir la tête que ferait son copain blond en découvrant sa surprise.

Hutch obtempéra et sortit un jeu de clé de voiture et un carnet dans une élégante couverture de cuir noir. Il ouvrit le carnet et ... ouvrit de grands yeux. Il avait dû pâlir quelque peu, Starsky mit une main sur son épaule.

"Ca ne va pas? " s'inquiéta le brun.

" Si, si... ça va... oh merde, Huggy, t'es fou? Je... je suis sans voix. "

" Ce n'est pas le moment! Va falloir montrer à tes petits camarades ce dont il s'agit. Tu sais ce qui me ferait plaisir? " demanda le noir.

" Que je te dise merci? Ce ne sera jamais assez. C'est trop génial! "

«Je sais que tu es content, je me doutais bien que ça te plairait, ça te changera de ton ordinaire, hein? Mais ce qui me ferait franchement plaisir, c'est que tu m'emmènes faire un tour avant mon départ. "

Starsky, Dobey et Carla suivaient la conversation sans comprendre. Hutch finit par les éclairer. Il leur montra le carnet et leur expliqua ce dont il s'agissait.

" C'est une Facel Vega, modèle Facel II, année 1963. Elle doit valoir une fortune. Il n'y en a presque plus. Huggy, je me demande bien où tu as bien pu trouver celle-là?"

" Peu importe où je l'ai trouvée, mais je peux te dire qu'elle t'attend. Ils en ont produit moins de 200 exemplaires, moteur Chrysler 6,3 litres, intérieur cuir et bois précieux. C'est encore aujourd'hui l'une des plus belles voitures françaises jamais construites. Je peux juste te donner un petit conseil? "

" Heu, oui, je t'en prie."

" Ne laisse pas Humphrey Bogart ici présent la conduire! "

Starsky sursauta.

" M'enfin, c'est pas sympa! "

" Starsky, tout le monde sait que tu aimes la vitesse et l'adrénaline. La nouvelle voiture de Hutch est une dame de grande classe, à manipuler avec beaucoup d'égards. "

" Parce que je ne sais pas me conduire avec les dames, peut-être? " s'insurgea Starsky.

" Avec les dames, si, pas avec les voitures, définitivement non! " rétorqua Huggy.

Hutch se retint d'ajouter un commentaire. Il repensait au nombre de fois où il avait failli se sentir mal dans la Torino lorsque son partenaire était au volant.

Huggy prit la bouteille de champagne et servit une deuxième tournée. Lorsqu'il arriva à son propre verre, la bouteille était vide. Il se leva pour aller en chercher la deuxième bouteille qu'il avait mise au frais.

Hutch faisait tourner les clés de sa nouvelle acquisition dans ses doigts, la tête ailleurs, déjà en pensées au volant de la merveille que venait de lui offrir son ami.

Carla souriait, songeuse; son regard allait des personnes présentes au décor qu'elle balayait d'un œil fier.

Ils burent tous de longues gorgées. La soirée devenait de plus en plus chargée en émotions et Starsky tenait difficilement en place sur sa chaise. Dobey restait impassible, mais au fond de lui, il était tout aussi impatient de savoir ce que le meilleur ami de ses " garçons " avait bien pu concocter à son égard.

Carla se leva.

"Quelqu'un a un petit creux?"

"Bonne idée, Carla, j'ai oublié de servir la suite des grignotages. Tu les trouveras sur la desserte, au fond de la cuisine, là où il fait le plus frais."

"Vous aviez pensé à tout." dit-elle.

"Oui, mais tu vois que j'ai toujours besoin de toi pour que tout soit parfait." dit-il en riant, puis s'adressant à ses invités "Vous voyez, je vous l'avais bien dit, le **_Pits_** est dans de bonnes mains."

Le plateau avec lequel revint Carla était chargé d'une multitude de canapés appétissants: saumon, caviar, crabe, ...

Starsky salivait déjà.

"Woaw, tu t'es surpassé, Hug." dit Hutch avec un petit claquement de langue.

"Dites-moi, Huggy, " intervint Dobey "Je ne savais pas que ces délicatesses étaient au menu ici!"

"Elles ne l'étaient pas... jusqu'à ce soir. Mais cette soirée spéciale mérite un menu spécial. Je vous en prie, servez-vous."

Chacun piocha sur le plateau. Pendant quelques minutes, Huggy regarda ses amis déguster son en-cas de fête.

"Et si nous poursuivions avec vous, Capitaine?"

Dobey faillit avaler de travers son troisième canapé au saumon.

"Moi?" parvint-il à articuler entre deux bouchées. "Huggy..."

"Capitaine, les deux Daltons font pratiquement partie de votre famille, ils sont vos amis, et les amis de mes amis sont mes amis. Je vous estime beaucoup, Capitaine. Vous m'avez fait l'honneur de votre présence plusieurs fois chez moi et j'estime qu'il me faut vous remercier de la confiance que vous m'avez témoignée au fil dans ans."

"Huggy, je suis très... honoré." Venant de Dobey, c'était un compliment hors pair.

"C'est à votre tour d'ouvrir la surprise suivante." répondit Huggy en lui tendant le document qu'il avait sorti de la grande enveloppe.

Dobey l'ouvrit et en sortit un document notarial sur lequel était inscrit en grosses lettres:

"_**Acte de propriété - Mr Harold C. DOBEY - Étude de Maître Castillo**__._"

Le capitaine lut attentivement puis ouvrit le document pour en lire la première page. Au bout de quelques secondes, il leva les yeux vers Huggy.

"Huggy, vous plaisantez?"

"Est-ce que j'en ai l'air, Capitaine? Si le coeur vous en dit, vous pourrez en faire aussi profiter les deux zigotos ici présents si vous le souhaitez. Ca leur fera du bien de prendre un bon bol d'air frais de temps à autre. Je crois que c'est assez spacieux."

Assis de l'autre côté de la table, les deux détectives ne pouvaient lire que le titre du document. Ils affichaient une expression de curiosité et d'impatience à laquelle Dobey mit un terme.

"C'est... un chalet de 250 mètres carrés," lut-il lentement, "dans une propriété d'un hectare à une cinquantaine de kilomètres d'ici. Je connais bien le coin, c'est... c'est magnifique."

La voix de Dobey, pour la première fois, avait quelques ratés, tant son émotion était grande. Il poursuivit sa lecture à voix haute.

"Il y a cinq chambres, une grande cuisine équipée, tout est fonctionnel et ...il y a même un petit lac privé, pour la pêche."

"Comme je sais que vous avez vendu votre petit chalet après l'histoire des satanistes, je me suis dit qu'il vous fallait une compensation." dit Huggy.

"Une compensation? Vous appelez ça une compensation?? Huggy, c'est un cadeau royal! Je n'aurais jamais imaginé pouvoir me payer un jour un endroit pareil avec mon salaire! Sauf... en gagnant à la loterie!" termina-t-il en éclatant d'un grand rire sonore.

"Vous en rêviez... Huggy l'a fait! Et vous le méritez bien, Capitaine."

Starsky hésitait à partager l'enthousiasme de ses amis, en repensant à la secte de malades qui avaient gâché leur dernier week-end notamment en planquant un serpent à sonnette dans le frigo.

Huggy vit sa réaction.

"Surtout, ne vous inquiétez pas," le rassura Huggy, "le coin est tranquille et très bien fréquenté; je me suis renseigné."

Starsky parut se détendre, juste un peu. Après tout, ce n'était pas pour lui, mais pour Dobey et sa famille qu'il s'inquiétait.

"Dis-donc, Starsk, on dirait qu'il ne reste que toi." dit enfin Huggy après que chacun ait repris son souffle après les fous rires.

"Hein? Heu... Huggy, je... "

"Tiens, on dirait que notre cher Starsky a perdu son bagou, pour une fois. Attends un peu, mon grand, tu ne sais pas encore ce qui t'attend."

"Huggy, je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de savoir... ni de l'avoir, ta surprise..."

"Tu exagères, Starsk..." intervint Hutch, l'air un peu indigné de la réaction inattendue de son partenaire. "Huggy vient d'offrir un cadeau magnifique à chacun de nous et tu oserais faire le difficile? Pour ma part, je suis très curieux de savoir à quoi Huggy a pensé pour toi."

"Je te remercie, Blondinet, au moins, toi tu sais apprécier." dit Huggy. "Bon, Starsky, je dois dire que le sujet a déjà été évoqué, mais..."

Huggy marqua un temps de pause.

"Mais quoi?" répondit le brun d'un ton à présent très impatient, contre toute attente.

"Je ne suis pas certain que tu apprécies à sa juste valeur." dit Huggy tout en tournant l'enveloppe dans ses mains, une fois dans un sens, une fois dans l'autre, histoire d'entretenir le suspense.

"Huggy, lâche-moi les baskets un moment, veux-tu?"

"Baskets? Tes Adidas, peut-être?"

"Oh hé, qu'est-ce qu'elles ont, mes Adidas?"

"Rien! On se demande juste si tu n'as que ça à te mettre aux pieds."

"Ne me dis pas que tu vas m'offrir des pompes en cuir, super classe, du genre..."

"Oh non, Starsk, je sais que tu n'es à l'aise que dans des baskets et des jeans délavés."

"Je confirme." surenchérit Hutch. "Il n'y a que quand tu vas au tribunal que tu es passablement bien sapé."

Starsky lança à son coéquipier un regard noir, les yeux plissés.

Huggy ne voulut pas faire attendre le brun davantage.

"De toutes façons, je te vois mal arpenter tes terres avec de belles chaussures en cuir à des centaines de dollars la paire. Tes baskets feront très bien l'affaire."

"Bon alors, c'est..."

Starsky fit brusquement une pause. Huggy sortit le dernier dossier de l'enveloppe et la tendit au détective.

Starsky la prit et regarda Huggy d'un air soupçonneux.

"Ben alors, Starsky, ouvre donc!" lui intima Huggy d'une voix amusée.

Starsky regarda le dossier durant ce qui sembla une éternité puis finit par l'ouvrir et lut. Il écarquilla les yeux, leva les yeux vers Huggy, un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

"Wow, c'est génial!" s'écria-t-il.

Hutch n'avait jamais vu sur le visage de son coéquipier une telle expression de bonheur.

"Ne nous fais pas languir. Accouche!" dit Hutch.

"Messieurs," annonça la brun d'une voix solennelle en brandissant le dossier dans sa main gauche, "Ce que je tiens dans cette main n'est rien moins que la preuve que je suis propriétaire d'un vignoble dans la Napa Valley. Pour ceux qui ne boivent en général que de la bière, je tiens à préciser que cette région produit parmi les meilleurs Cabernet, Pinot et autre Chardonnay de la région."

Hutch eut un rictus de surprise.

"Du vin??? Starsky, depuis quand tu t'y connais en vin?"

"Depuis que tu ne me l'as jamais demandé, Blondinet. Forcément, toi tu n'es branché que lait de chèvre et jus de soja, alors..."

Starsky se tourna vers Huggy.

"Hug, c'est le pied, génial, super, j'y crois pas!"

"A ton service, beau brun. Il te faudra arpenter des kilomètres de vigne et en prendre soin, comme d'une belle créature. Les terrains sont superbement exposés et je te signale que plusieurs crus ont déjà été primés plusieurs années de suite."

"Hutch, tu entends ça?" annonça fièrement Starsky en se tournant vers un Hutch dubitatif.

"Mouais, pour une fois que tu auras le premier prix de quelque chose!" ironisa gentiment son coéquipier.

"Hé, Blondinet, je m'y connais en bons vins, quoi que tu en penses."

"Si tu le dis."

Starsky tenait le dossier dans ses mains avec précaution, comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet fragile.

Huggy remplit les verres de chacun.

"Bon, maintenant que tout le monde est servi, je voudrais porter un toast."

Ses invités levèrent leur verre vers Huggy.

"A l'amitié. Je sais, c'est cliché, mais vous avez tous été là pour moi, à un moment ou à un autre. Alors, je voulais vous remercier."

"Huggy," intervint Dobey "tout cela a dû vous coûter une petite fortune."

"Oh ne vous inquiétez pas, Capitaine, il m'en reste encore assez pour ce que j'ai envie de faire maintenant."

"Et que vas-tu faire maintenant?" demanda Starsky.

"Je pars à Vegas."

"Vegas?" s'exclamèrent en chœur les deux détectives.

"Oui, Vegas, ça vous épate? Mais je ne pars pas seul. J'emmène quelqu'un."

_S*H* ~ S*H* ~ S*H* ~ S*H* ~ S*H* ~ _

_à suivre..._


	3. Chapter 3

**De Bon Tuyaus pour Huggy**

**Chapitre 3**

Carla se garda bien de regarder Huggy. Elle avait toujours bien caché un petit penchant pour son patron. Le grand noir à la démarche chaloupée l'avait émue de façon inexplicable plus qu'elle ne voulait se l'avouer et ce, depuis le jour où elle avait postulé comme serveuse au Pits. Depuis quatre mois, elle travaillait consciencieusement, restait discrète. Ce soir, elle se sentait tellement émue par le cadeau qu'il venait de lui faire et en même temps si triste, voire désemparée à l'idée qu'il allait partir qu'elle ne savait si elle devait se réjouir pour lui ou laisser libre cours à ses larmes.

Huggy ne laissa le temps à personne de poser d'autres questions.

"J'ai débauché mon ami Turquet." poursuivit-il. "Nous allons d'abord prendre du bon temps à Vegas, puis j'ai dans l'idée de monter une agence de détectives privés sur place."

"De détectives privés?" s'étonna Starsky. "Pourquoi à Vegas?"

"Parce que j'en ai un peu marre de ce patelin, des courses de souris nommées _Crème de Gruyère_ ou _Mousse de Foie Gras_ et des plans foireux à longueur d'année. Le Pits, c'est ce que j'ai de mieux depuis toujours. C'est pour ça que je le donne à Carla. T'inquiète pas, Carla, les deux Daltons ici présents seront là pour veiller sur toi."

La jeune femme sourit timidement.

"J'ai envie de voir les lumières briller tout le temps" poursuivit-il. "Et puis, à Vegas, il y a plein de touristes avec des dollars plein les poches. Après m'être amusé tout mon saoul, je pourrai offrir mes services à prix d'or."

"N'empêche... quelle idée!" dit Hutch. "T'es pas bien ici, avec nous?"

"Mais si, Blondinet, mais j'ai envie de me la jouer sur un grand pied. Pour une fois, je vais pouvoir profiter à fond sans compter. Mais c'est sûr... vous allez tous me manquer."

_. . ._

S*H* ~ S*H* ~ S*H* ~ S*H* ~ S*H* ~

. . .

Depuis le départ de Huggy, quatre mois auparavant, l'ambiance avait quelque peu changé au Pits. Carla n'avait pourtant rien modifié aux habitudes de la maison; il manquait juste les rires et la silhouette du grand noir, ses casquettes amusantes, ses rires sonores, ses coups de gueule aussi, parfois.

Depuis quelques semaines, les deux détectives passaient régulièrement après leurs heures de travail et s'installaient près du billard, buvaient une ou deux bières et discutaient avec Carla. Elle semblait assumer son nouveau rôle avec aisance et avait même engagé une serveuse pour la seconder. La nouvelle recrue était une petite blonde au teint mat, les cheveux bouclés retenus en arrière en une queue de cheval. Elle était toujours vêtue d'un pantalon un peu trop large et d'un t-shirt ample. Sa tenue, pour être sans reproche, ne mettait pourtant pas en évidence ses formes généreuses.

Ce soir-là, Hutch était arrivé le premier au bar et finissait sa première bière lorsque son coéquipier le rejoignit.

"Salut, Starsk." lança le blond.

"Salut. Tu ne m'as pas attendu à ce que je vois."

"Avec la chaleur qu'il fait, je n'allais pas rester déshydraté!"

"Naturellement... Carla, tu nous remets ça, s'il te plaît?" demanda-t-il à la patronne qui venait de servir la table voisine.

"Tout de suite, détective."

"Et, s'il te plaît, Carla, arrête de nous appeler 'détectives'. Moi c'est Starsky; lui c'est Hutch."

"D'accord... Dét-... Starsky."

Elle avait toujours un peu de mal à montrer quelque familiarité avec les deux amis de Huggy. Le brun la regarda s'éloigner avec un petit sourire.

"Tu as des nouvelles?" demanda Starsky en reportant son regard sur le blond.

"Tu parles de Huggy?"

"De qui d'autre? Cela fait un mois et il n'a appelé qu'une fois, et encore il a appelé Carla pour voir si tout allait bien."

"Je suppose que tout va bien, sinon on l'aurait vu rappliquer vite fait."

"Oui... sans doute..." répondit Starsky sans grande conviction.

"Tu sais pertinemment qu'il appellerait à l'aide s'il avait des ennuis."

"Peut-être. Peut-être pas. Devenir millionnaire, ça vous change un homme, non?"

"Je n'en sais rien, ça ne m'est jamais arrivé." répondit Hutch en riant.

"Mouais, remarque, moi non plus."

Carla déposa devant eux deux bières fraîches.

"Merci, Carla. Tout va bien ici?" dit le brun.

"Oui, merci... Starsky." avant de s'éloigner pour servir d'autres clients.

Le Pits était plein à cette heure de la soirée. Elle avait fait installé une nouvelle climatisation et, par ces journées torrides, la clientèle appréciait la fraîcheur des lieux.

Starsky était perdu dans ses pensées. Il regardait son verre et du pouce effaçait la buée qui se formait sur la paroi extérieure. Puis il porta le verre à ses lèvres et but quelques longues gorgées.

"Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse?" demanda soudain le blond.

"Hein? Heu, rien, je pensait à Hug. ça me fait tout drôle de ne pas le voir derrière son comptoir."

"Surtout qu'on a perdu aussi notre source de tuyaux."

"Mouais! Mais... je ne sais pas... il manque quelque chose."

"Je sais, mais les choses changent, les gens aussi, faut s'adapter."

"Tu as sans doute raison." conclut Starsky en vidant son verre d'un trait.

"Et tes vignes?" demanda Hutch pour changer de sujet.

"Ca pousse! Le contremaître m'a annoncé que les vendanges seraient exceptionnelles cette année."

"Bonne nouvelle pour toi. On dirait que notre bon copain Huggy a trouvé de bons plans pour chacun de nous."

"Et ta voiture?"

"C'est une merveille. J'ai emmené Abby en ballade hier."

"Tu l'as enfin sortie?"

"Elle était en congé."

"Je parlais de la voiture!"

"Oh... heu oui..."

"On dirait que tu as peur de l'abîmer."

"Starsky, je ne peux tout de même pas me promener dans cette merveille pour patrouiller dans la ville?"

"Je n'ai pas dit ça, mais tu pourrais t'en servir un peu plus souvent le week-end, non?"

"Ce n'est pas une voiture ordinaire!"

"N'empêche, profite s'en, ça te change de ta poubelle."

"Starsk, je t'en prie!"

"OK, j'abandonne. Et que pense Abby de ton nouveau carrosse?"

"Elle est ravie. Du reste, tu connais beaucoup de nanas qui n'apprécieraient pas de se promener dans une Facel Vega modèle 1963?"

"Et tu l'emmènes où au volant de ta _Facel Vega modèle 1963_?" ironisa le brun.

"J'avais pensé l'emmener à Vegas le week-end prochain. Comme j'ai pris trois jours de congé, ça nous fera un super long week-end."

"Vegas?"

"Oui."

"Tu... tu penses aller voir Huggy?"

"Peut-être.. peut-être pas..."

Starsky se tut. Lui aussi avait eu envie d'aller voir son copain.

Hutch parut lire dans ses pensées.

"Tu veux nous accompagner?"

Starsky se retint d'accepter d'emblée.

"Je ne voudrais pas gâcher votre week-end en amoureux."

"Si je te le propose, hein?"

"Dans ce cas, c'est d'accord. Mais tu me promets d'être raisonnable?"

"Pourquoi?"

"La dernière fois que nous sommes allés à Vegas, tu n'étais pas tenable."

"Dis-donc, Bonhomme, je te signale que c'est _toi_ qui a fait sauter la banque aux dès. Moi je voulais juste m'amuser un peu. Pour toi, c'est presque devenu une drogue."

Starsky se rendit compte trop tard de ce qu'il venait de dire, repensant à cette ordure de Monk et ce qu'il avait fait subir à Hutch.

"Désolé, Hutch, je ne voulais pas dire ça."

Hutch lui fit un sourire qui fit comprendre au brun qu'il ne lui en voulait pas.

"T'inquiète, mec, ça t'a échappé. Comme les billets de tes poches lorsque tu joues à la roulette. C'est pour ça que je veux que tu te tiennes à carreau."

"Ca marche."

. . .

_S*H* ~ S*H* ~ S*H* ~ S*H* ~ S*H* ~ _

. . .

Le week-end suivant, donc, Hutch frappa à la porte de l'appartement de Starsky. Lorsque celui-ci ouvrit la porte, il fut surpris de ne voir que le blond.

"Et Abby?" demanda-t-il

"Elle vient de téléphoner. Elle a une bronchite."

"Une bronchite? En plein été?"

"Ca arrive. Elle n'était pas très en forme ces derniers jours, j'ai pensé que ça passerait. Comme elle a horreur que je la materne..."

"Tu m'étonnes!"

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?"

"Rien."

Starsky songeait à tous ces moments où Hutch avait joué les mères poule lorsqu'il était malade ou blessé. Il pouvait alors de montrer trop prévenant, voire même envahissant.

"Bref, elle m'a conseillé d'y aller quand même. Alors me voilà."

"Tu veux dire qu'on y va ensemble, rien que toi et moi?"

"Ben oui."

"Génial. Enfin seuls!" murmura Starsky d'une voix mélodieuse, tout en se marrant discrètement.

"Starsk!!"

"Oui?" fusa une petite voix haut perchée.

"Rien. Je te trouve bizarre parfois."

"Parfois?"

"Souvent."

"Ca me rassure."

"T'es dingue."

"Incurable."

Starsky adorait faire enrager son ami. Leur attitude laissait parfois échapper quelques commentaires de la part de certains sur l'éventualité d'une relation toute autre que professionnelle ou amicale. Mais les deux détectives s'en moquaient éperdument. Ceux qui les connaissaient bien savaient quel lien fraternel et spirituel unissait les deux détectives et c'est tout ce qui leur importait.

"T'es prêt à écumer les tables de Vegas?" finit par demander Hutch en se frottant les mains.

"En avant pour l'aventure!" fusa la réponse, alors que Starsky saisissait son sac de voyage.

_. . ._

_S*H* ~ S*H* ~ S*H* ~ S*H* ~ S*H* ~ _

. . .

Hutch se concentrait sur la route, le bras gauche posé dans l'embrasure de la fenêtre grande ouverte. Starsky avait pris ses aises sur le siège passager. Le blond avait apprécié que son ami ait revêtu autre chose que ses jeans et baskets habituels.

"Dis, on arrive à quelle heure?" demanda Starsky.

"Pourquoi, t'en as déjà marre?"

"Non, c'est pas ça, mais..."

"Mais?"

Starsky ne répondit pas.

"Cela fait à peine une heure qu'on roule." dit Hutch.

"Je sais."

Hutch regarda le brun à la dérobée. Starsky observait l'intérieur de la Facel. La nouvelle acquisition du blond était de couleur bleue, un bleu nuit profond. L'habitacle était tout de cuir beige et bois précieux, d'une couleur ambre foncé. Il trouva surprenant de voir le rétroviseur installé juste au dessus du tableau de bord. La vitre arrière était très grande, ainsi que toutes les autres fenêtres d'ailleurs ce qui laissait entrer un maximum de lumière. Il n'y avait pas de rétroviseur extérieur. Sous la radio, il y avait six cadrans encastrés dans le bois. Le pourtour du volant était en bois également. Starsky appréciait particulièrement l'espace dont il disposait pour étendre ses jambes.

Hutch quant à lui savourait la conduite. Ils avaient fait le plein avant de partir, mais comme la voiture buvait plus vite qu'eux, ils allaient bientôt devoir s'arrêter.

Il était presque midi. Hutch se tourna vers son coéquipier.

"J'ai un petit creux."

"Ouf!! J'ai pensé que tu ne le proposerais jamais. Je meurs de faim!" s'exclama le brun.

...

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un petit restaurant en bord d'autoroute pour déjeuner.

Il écouta un moment le bruit du moteur avant de couper le contact et trouva décidément, sans bien sûr l'avouer au brun, qu'il adorait cette Facel.

"Et je te préviens, on mange sur place. Pas question d'amener de la bouffe dans la voiture."

"Dis donc, je ne te connaissais pas comme ça!"

"Hein?"

"Vu l'état de ta voiture, enfin je veux dire de ta voiture habituelle..."

"C'est supposé être drôle? Starsk, cette voiture n'est pas une voiture." répondit-il en caressant doucement le volant. "C'est... une œuvre d'art."

"N'exagère pas quand même!" ironisa Starsky. "Mais je veux bien reconnaître qu'elle a de la classe."

. . .

_S*H* ~ S*H* ~ S*H* ~ S*H* ~ S*H* ~ _

. . .

Après un déjeuner rapide, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leur véhicule, Hutch sortit les clés de sa poche mais resta debout près de la portière ouverte.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

"Starsk, si tu me promets... enfin si tu veux..."

"Quoi?"

"Tu veux la conduire?"

"Tu plaisantes?" répliqua Starsky, l'air ébahi.

"Pas tellement, non."

"J'adorerais ça!" s'exclama Starsky d'une voix enjouée.

Ils échangèrent leur place et Starsky s'assit derrière le volant, incapable de dissimuler un grand sentiment de fierté.

Au bout de quelques kilomètres, le brun prenait visiblement un immense plaisir à conduire, savourant le ronronnement du moteur.

"Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas rouler plus vite ici. Sur une belle ligne droite, je me demande ce qu'elle a dans le ventre." dit Starsky.

"Eh, bonhomme," répondit Hutch, un peu inquiet, "Tu m'as promis..."

"Oui, je sais, t'inquiète pas. Je préfère encore savourer à l'aise, tu as raison, c'est... une Dame."

Hutch fixa son ami, étonné. Il avait craint un moment que le brun n'ait envie de jouer les pilotes de course, mais de toute évidence, il tenait sa promesse.

...

Ils arrivèrent à Las Vegas en début de soirée et se rendirent directement à l'hôtel où ils avaient réservé une chambre double. Une fois installés, ils téléphonèrent au numéro que Huggy leur avait laissé la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient parlé au téléphone, cela remontait déjà à plusieurs semaines. Depuis, plus de nouvelles. Cette fois encore, aucune réponse. Ils composèrent donc le numéro de Turquet, qui logeait momentanément dans un hôtel voisin.

Lorsque Turquet décrocha, Hutch sentit tout de suite au ton de sa voix que quelque chose clochait.

"Salut, Turquet, c'est Hutch."

"Salut, Hutch!" soupira Turquet.

"Tu vas bien?"

"Ben, à vrai dire... Où êtes-vous?" la voix à l'autre bout du fil était teintée d'un mélange de nervosité et de soulagement.

"A Vegas."

"Ah? Vous êtes là depuis quand?"

"On vient juste d'arriver. Turquet, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tu as une voix bizarre."

"C'est... je ne veux pas en parler par téléphone. On peut se retrouver quelque part?"

"Bien sûr. Et Huggy?"

"Il..."

"Turquet, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Où est Huggy?" demanda Hutch d'une voix à présent très inquiète.

"Je ne sais pas... il a disparu."

"Quoi? Comment ça, disparu?"

Starsky, qui se changeait dans la salle de bains, rejoignit le blond, surpris par le ton de sa voix. Hutch le regarda, avec un hochement de tête qui signifiait qu'il n'en savait pas plus.

"Depuis quand tu ne l'as pas vu?" poursuivit-il avec son correspondant.

"Depuis trois jours."

"Pourquoi tu nous as pas appelés?"

"Ca lui arrive de faire une virée pendant quelques jours. Il... il a changé depuis quelques temps. Il part faire la bringue et revient se dessaouler. Hutch, je ne sais pas ce qui lui arrive, mais ce n'est pas le Huggy que je connais d'habitude."

"Bah, il profite de sa nouvelle condition de riche. Il se paie du bon temps."

"Ce n'est pas ça. Hutch, il s'est lancé dans une histoire un peu louche et..."

Hutch sentit un nœud au fond de sa gorge.

"Quelle genre d'histoire? Tu veux dire qu'il a des problèmes? Turquet, dis-moi ce qui se passe?"

"Venez me rejoindre au Rainbow Palace dans une heure. Je vous expliquerai tout."

"OK. On y sera. Salut." Il raccrocha et resta immobile, le regard perdu dans le vide.

Starsky questionna le blond du regard.

"J'ai l'impression que Hug s'est encore fourré dans un sale pétrin. Au ton de la voix de Turquet, je crois qu'on va devoir sortir nos badges."

_S*H* ~ S*H* ~ S*H* ~ S*H* ~ S*H* ~ _


	4. Chapter 4

**De Bon Tuyaus pour Huggy**

**Chapitre 4**

Le club où ils rejoignirent Turquet était bondé. L'endroit ressemblait à l'intérieur d'un bateau. Au milieu d'une grande salle ovale, une piste centrale permettait aux clients de danser sous des lumières vives, tandis que le reste de la salle était plongé dans une pénombre relative. Autour de la piste de danse, sur un niveau légèrement surélevé, des tables de quatre personnes étaient disposées de façon à laisser un peu d'intimité aux convives. Sur chaque table en bois précieux était disposé une lanterne en fer forgé peint en blanc qui diffusait une faible lueur sur les visages.

Malgré ce décor sophistiqué, la musique était assourdissante et Starsky dut presque crier pour se faire entendre.

"HUTCH, TU LE VOIS?"

"NOOON!" cria le blond à son tour.

Ils balayèrent la salle du regard et le brun finit par repérer Turquet. Il s'était assis tout au fond, à une table en retrait. Il jetait autour de lui des regards inquiets, comme s'il se sentait observé.

Pour éviter de crier à nouveau, Starsky donna un léger coup de coude pour attirer l'attention de son coéquipier et lui fit signe du menton qu'il avait trouvé leur ami.

Lorsque Turquet les vit s'approcher, il se redressa sur sa chaise et laissa échapper un sourire rassuré.

Les deux détective prirent place autour de Turquet et lui serrèrent la main.

"Salut les gars. Je suis tellement heureux de vous voir!" leur dit-il.

"Salut le Turc." lança Starsky d'une voix forte pour couvrir le vacarme.

Il l'avait appelé par son surnom, histoire de le détendre.

Une serveuse aux longs cheveux blonds s'approcha d'eux. Elle était vêtue d'un body moulant à paillettes et d'un short en tissu brillant qui soulignait ses formes parfaites avec une précision scandaleuse.

"Bonsoir, Messieurs, que désirez-vous boire?" demanda-t-elle en se penchant vers ses clients, ce qui leur prouva, si besoin était, également qu'elle avait "de la conversation".

Starsky se laissa hypnotiser quelques secondes avant que Hutch n'intervienne.

"Une bière pour moi."

"Désolée, beau blond. Ici nous ne servons que des cocktails à base d'alcool."

"Dans ce cas, que nous proposez-vous?"

"Vous êtes nouveau ici. Voulez-vous goûter le cocktail maison?"

Starsky déclara avec une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux:

"J'accepte de goûter toute la carte si c'est vous qui nous servez."

"Mais bien sûr, Monsieur." répondit la jeune blonde, sans se laisser impressionner. "On dira donc trois cocktails maison?"

"Oui, merci Mademoiselle." répondit Hutch pour mettre fin au petit manège de son partenaire.

"Je m'appelle Cherry et je m'occuperai de vous pour la soirée." annonça la jeune femme en s'éloignant sous le regard plus qu'appuyé de Starsky.

"Starsk?"

"..."

"Starskiii!"

"Hein... quoi?" dit le brun en émergeant de sa rêverie.

"On est venu pour Huggy, tu te rappelles?."

"Oui... bien sûr."

Ils se tournèrent vers le Turc.

"Alors, Turquet, raconte-nous un peu ce qui se passe."

Turquet vida son verre d'un trait, prit une profonde inspiration.

_S*H* ~ S*H* ~ S*H* ~ S*H* ~ S*H* ~ _

Turquet avait commencé par raconter comment Huggy et lui avaient écumé les casinos pendant deux ou trois semaines, jouant comme des forcenés, comme si leur vie en dépendaient, draguant les filles à l'occasion et s'étaient payé du bon temps. Les deux détectives l'écoutaient attentivement et furent surpris d'apprendre que leur ami noir avait, lui aussi, succombé à la fièvre du jeu. Enfin, pas si surpris que ça, en fin de compte. Starsky se souvint de leur mission à Vegas, il y a quelques années et de la fièvre qui les avait saisis à tour de rôle.

Après quelques cocktails et dans la chaleur de l'endroit, Turquet parut se détendre et raconta leur histoire dans les moindres détails.

"Et depuis trois jours, tu n'as pas prévenu les autorités locales?" demanda enfin le brun.

"Si, mais la police du coin semble plus attirée par les gros coups que la disparition d'un_ pauvre petit black de banlieue_." répondit le Turc d'une voix dédaigneuse.

"Eh! " rétorqua Hutch, sur un ton quelque peu agressif. "C'est de notre ami dont tu parles!"

"Ce n'est pas moi qui le traite ainsi. Ce sont les propres termes du flic à qui j'ai signalé la disparition de Hug." répondit vivement Turquet.

Hutch se calma et regarda son coéquipier.

"Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu lui arriver?"

"Comment veux-tu que je le sache?" Starsky reporta son regard sur leur ami. "La dernière fois que vous étiez ensemble, il t'a semblé comment? Inquiet? Il t'a dit quelque chose de particulier?"

"Non. Enfin... il avait l'air de vouloir être ailleurs qu'ici. Starsky, tu sais que quand Huggy a des problèmes, il a tendance à les garder pour lui."

"Je sais." répondit Starsky en songeant à un autre épisode de sa vie il y a quelques années où Huggy s'était fourré dans une panade noire en tentant d'aider ses amis. "J'ai l'impression qu'il a remis ça. Mais cette fois, ça risque d'être un peu plus difficile de le retrouver dans une ville comme celle-ci."

"Je ne vous ai pas encore tout dit." avoua soudain Turquet, l'air un peu penaud.

"Vas-y, déballe."

"Il y a quelques semaines, Huggy a commencé à parier, et a même parié beaucoup plus que d'habitude et cette fois, la chance semble avoir tourné. Il a commencé à engager des sommes faramineuses... et il a fini par contracter une dette envers un gros ponte local. Le problème, c'est qu'il n'a pas pu s'arrêter de jouer et son ardoise s'est alourdie de soir en soir. Comme s'il était possédé. Je ne l'avais vu dans cet état!"

"Et alors?" questionna Starsky, pendu à ses lèvres.

"Et alors, il a continué à perdre, puis le gars a envoyé ses sbires pour lui donner un délai de remboursement."

"Où est le problème alors? Avec ce que Huggy a gagné à la loterie, il devrait..."

"Quelle loterie?" s'énerva soudain Turquet. "Huggy a claqué en quelques semaines plus que certains gros joueurs invétérés durant toute leur vie de pari!"

"Mais... on parle de sommes énormes, quand même!"

"Tout y est passé..." finit par avouer Turquet, dans un souffle.

Les deux détectives se regardèrent avec incrédulité. Il s'agissait quand même de plusieurs centaines milliers de dollars.

"Bon... Procédons par ordre... " résuma Starsky, "Comment s'appelle ce grand manitou?"

"Monahan. Luke Monahan. On l'appelle Luke le Manchot."

"Pourquoi, il lui manque une main?" s'enquit Starsky tout en regrettant aussitôt d'avoir posé la question. Il sentait que la réponse n'allait pas lui plaire.

"Heu, pas vraiment, mais il a la réputation... enfin d'être assez... radical. Lorsqu'il a affaire à des mauvais payeurs, il envoie ses chiens et on retrouve sa victime avec des doigts en moins. Histoire de leur faire comprendre de ne plus toucher aux dés sur son territoire."

Starsky lança à Hutch un regard inquiet. Si Huggy avait commis l'imprudence de se mettre ce ... _Luke le Manchot_ à dos, il risquait gros, très gros, et ils avaient intérêt à le retrouver avant que leur ami ne perde un morceau de son anatomie.

_  
S*H* ~ S*H* ~ S*H* ~ S*H* ~ S*H* ~ _

Le lendemain matin, Starsky fut réveillé par le bruit de la douche. Il s'étira longuement sous les draps, comme un chat après une longue sieste au soleil. Il tourna la tête pour regarder sa montre et poussa un soupir. Six heures trente.

Il bougonna un peu et demeura immobile, songeant au petit-déjeuner pantagruélique qu'il allait prendre. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit et Hutch fit son apparition dans l'embrasure, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'une grande serviette de bain nouée autour de la taille.

"Ne me dis pas que tu as déjà fait ton jogging?" lança Starsky.

"Dans cette tenue?"

"C'est très seyant, je t'assure. N'empêche, je ne pense pas que tu aurais fait plus de dix mètres sans te retrouver au bloc pour attentat à la pudeur!"

"Starsky, tu dis n'importe quoi! En fait, je me suis levé tôt pour téléphoner à Dobey et lui demander de faire des recherches sur ce Luke machin."

"Luke le Manchot."

"Mmmm, oui, mais ce nom me fait peur. Franchement, je t'avoue que plus vite on aura retrouvé Huggy, plus vite on pourra se tirer d'ici. C'est bizarre, mais tout à coup, je n'ai plus très envie d'être à Vegas."

"Je te comprends. Par où on commence?"

"Toi, commence par prendre ta douche et t'habiller. Pendant de temps, je fais monter le petit-déjeuner."

"Mouais..."

"Quoi?"

"Je sais déjà ce tu vas commander. Des trucs bios, des céréales complètes et du lait de je ne sais quoi. Heu, tu peux aussi ajouter du salami et des œufs dans le menu?"

"Du salami? N'importe quoi! Oh et puis après tout, j'abandonne, tu fais ce que tu veux."

Le fait que Hutch n'insista pas sur les mauvaises habitudes culinaires de Starsky prouvait à quel point son esprit était préoccupé par le sort de Huggy. Le fait que Starsky, quant à lui, pensait à manger, prouvait que son esprit fonctionnait tout aussi bien, qu'il gardait son calme et qu'il prévoyait une provision d'énergie pour assurer la suite des événements.

Starsky se leva paresseusement et se dirigea vers la salle de bains après avoir pris une tenue propre dans son sac de voyage.

Alors qu'il se lavait les dents, il entendit son partenaire composer le numéro de Dobey.

Ensuite il se faufila sous la douche et profita de l'installation multi-jet-massage pour se détendre le dos. Il se sentait très crispé depuis que Turquet leur avait parlé de Monahan et, durant la nuit, il avait fait un cauchemar dans lequel le Manchot le tenait par les poignets tandis qu'un de ses acolytes taillait avec un petit couteau de poche le bout de chacun de ses doigts. Lui aussi avait tendance à masquer une inquiétude croissante derrière un humour parfois maladroit.

Il espérait vraiment que Huggy avait réussi à échapper à cette bande de cinglés et que lui et le blond allaient le retrouver en un seul morceau.

_  
S*H* ~ S*H* ~ S*H* ~ S*H* ~ S*H* ~ _

Ils avaient donné rendez-vous à Turquet vers huit heures trente; ils le retrouvèrent dans le hall d'entrée et se dirigèrent vers le parking souterrain de l'hôtel où Hutch avait garé sa précieuse Facel. Même s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un des palaces renommés de la ville lumière - où les détectives n'avaient certes pas les moyens de descendre - le parking, à l'instar de toute l'infrastructure de l'établissement, était tellement propre et luxueux qu'on aurait pu y organiser un banquet. Hutch avait garé la Facel au fond du parking, sur un emplacement plus large et écarté du passage des autres véhicules. Sans être parano, il chouchoutait cette voiture avec autant de tendresse qu'une fille. Starsky lui en avait d'ailleurs fait la remarque à plusieurs reprises, mais Hutch s'en moquait éperdument, prétextant que cette "dame" avait droit à des égards.

Tandis qu'ils s'approchaient de la voiture, Hutch sortit ses clés, se souvint qu'il n'avait, une fois de plus, pas verrouillé et s'arrêta net, la main sur la poignée, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, beau blond?" demanda Starsky, "On dirait que tu as vu un revenant!"

"C'est à peu près ça, Starsk... regarde sur le siège arrière."

Starsky s'approcha et eut la même réaction que son coéquipier.

"Oh merde!" laissa-t-il échapper.

Turquet s'approcha à son tour pour voir ce qui avait suscité cette réaction chez les deux policiers. Il ne prononça pas un mot, mais fut à la fois surpris, ravi et effrayé lorsqu'il vit ce dont il s'agissait.

Huggy était couché sur la banquette arrière, en position fœtale, apparemment endormi, le visage tuméfié et couvert de sang.

_  
S*H* ~ S*H* ~ S*H* ~ S*H* ~ S*H* ~ _


	5. Chapter 5

**De Bon Tuyaus pour Huggy**

**_Ce chapitre est plus long que les autres... mais je ne voulais pas couper l'ambiance... Bonne lecture et tout simplement MERCI d'être là..._**

**Chapitre 5**

Hutch ouvrit la portière, rabattit son siège et se pencha sur le corps inanimé du noir. Dès que celui-ci sentit une présence, il sursauta légèrement, laissa échapper un gémissement sourd.

"Hug? Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé?"

"Hmmmpf... je crois bien que j'ai été heurté par un rouleau compresseur... DEUX rouleaux compresseurs!" finit-il par dire d'une voix très faible.

"Qui t'a fait ça?" demanda Hutch tout en évaluant l'état de son ami. Il ouvrit lentement la veste en cuir clair qui avait vu de meilleurs jours. Une poche était déchirée et elle était maculée de sang séché. Avec précaution, il tâta le corps de Huggy pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas de fracture. Il lui sembla que celui-ci soufrait surtout des coups qu'il avait reçus au visage.

Starsky avait ouvert du côté passager, vérifia le visage du blessé et vit une profonde entaille au niveau de sa lèvre inférieure où une croûte s'était formée. Son œil droit n'était qu'un œdème énorme. Avec beaucoup d'appréhension, il dégagea les mains de Huggy et vit qu'aucun doigt ne manquait. Il laissa échapper un immense soupir de soulagement et l'aida à se redresser sur la banquette. Huggy grimaça longuement, puis reprit son souffle.

"Huggy, réponds-moi, c'est Monahan qui t'a fait ça?" demanda à nouveau Hutch.

"N-Non... plutôt ses molosses. Et je peux te dire qu'ils avaient tous une sacrée carrure! J'avais l'impression d'être un punching-ball... Aie!"

Il venait de lever la main pour vérifier l'état de sa lèvre, ce qui lui avait tirer un cri de douleur.

"Comment t'as fait pour leur échapper?" demanda Turquet, penché par dessus l'épaule de Starsky.

"S... salut le Turc! Tu sais bien que je cours vite quand il le faut."

"Mais comment t'as atterri ici?" poursuivit Turquet.

"Je me suis planqué pendant quelques jours. Je voulais me cacher à l'hôtel où loge le Turc, et puis soudain j'ai vu la Facel. C'était comme si j'avais eu une apparition! J'ai attendu à l'abri et j'ai réussi à me faufiler ici en profitant de l'entrée d'une camionnette de livraison. Une chance, les gars, que vous ne fermiez jamais votre caisse à clé."

"Pourquoi tu n'es pas allé à l'hôpital?" demanda le blond. "Il faut te faire soigner."

"Oh non, j'aime autant pas! Monahan a certainement mis tout son réseau sur le pied de guerre pour me retrouver. Il a des fouines partout."

"Mais Huggy, tu as peut-être quelque chose de cassé, t'as une méchante coupure et puis il faut que tu fasses examiner ton œil."

"Je sais, merci, j'ai senti. Ça va aller, je te jure."

Hutch s'était assis à côté de Huggy. Celui-ci reprenait peu à peu ses esprits.

"Quand j'ai vu la voiture, j'ai remercié le ciel de te l'avoir offerte. Je n'imaginais pas à quel point je serais heureux et soulagé quand j'ai compris que vous deviez être dans les parages."

Il regarda tout à tour Hutch, puis Starsky et enfin Turquet, toujours en retrait derrière le brun.

"Au fait, comment se fait-il que vous soyez là?" demanda-t-il en tenant de hausser les sourcils, ce qui lui tira une autre grimace.

"C'est... c'est Turquet qui nous a dit que tu avais des problèmes. Au départ, on était juste venus faire la fête pendant le week-end."

"Ah oui?"

Huggy semblait de pas en croire un mot et soupçonnait son compagnon de fortune d'avoir fait appel aux deux policiers spontanément.

"Eh oui. Comme quoi, tu vois, même quand nous sommes en vacances, on trouve toujours à s'occuper." dit Starsky en souriant. "Bon, on va te faire soigner, ensuite tu nous raconteras tout par le menu."

_S*H* ~ S*H* ~ S*H* ~ S*H* ~ S*H* ~ _

Hutch et Starsky emmenèrent finalement Huggy le plus discrètement possible dans leur chambre d'hôtel et firent venir un médecin.

Le docteur fut rapidement briefé par les deux détectives quant au silence qu'ils attendaient de sa part. Ils avaient exhibé leur badge pour appuyer leur explication. Il s'avéra que les blessures de leur ami ne nécessitaient pas un détour à l'hôpital. Ils raccompagnèrent le médecin jusque dans le couloir et Hutch lui glissa quelques billets. Le médecin voulut d'abord refuser et regarda la somme que le blond venait de lui donner. Il avait semblé hésitant sur la conduite à tenir en pareil cas, mais cessa de réfléchir lorsque Starsky doubla la mise en fourrant dans la poche de sa chemise le même montant que Hutch, ce qui faisait une somme rondelette. Le médecin fit un signe de tête pour leur faire comprendre qu'il se tairait et disparut rapidement au détour du couloir. _Décidément, Las Vegas est vraiment la ville de tous les excès_, songea Starsky.

Tandis que Turquet se versait un verre, Hutch été allé à la salle de bains chercher un gant de toilette qu'il avait trempé sous l'eau froide et dans lequel il glissa quelques glaçons du mini bar. Il s'approcha lentement de Huggy et posa le gant sur son front quelques minutes. Huggy somnolait à cause des deux cachets de relaxant que le docteur venait de lui donner. Starsky était assis sur le bord du lit.

"On dirait qu'on est arrivé juste à temps, Blondinet." murmura Starsky.

"Oui, mais on a encore à faire avant que ce Luke ne lui lâche la grappe. Et quelque chose me dit que ce ne sera pas une mince affaire."

"Comment veux-tu qu'on se débarrasse de ce type?" dit Starsky en se dirigeant vers le mini-bar.

"On trouvera un moyen. Fais-moi confiance. Hey Turquet, qu'est-ce que tu sais d'autre sur ce gars, à part qu'il aime manier le couteau de boucherie?"

Turquet vida son verre d'un trait et respira profondément avant de répondre.

"Il tient une série de petits clubs dans la ville."

"Quels genre de clubs?" demanda Starsky.

"Des clubs du genre _jolies filles et mecs pleins aux as qui ont besoin de compagnie de grande classe pour un soir_, si vous voulez ce que je veux dire."

"Des call girls? Il dirige un réseau de call girls?"

"On dirait."

"Eh bien, on va peut-être pouvoir jouer là-dessus. J'ai mon idée." rétorqua Hutch d'une voix triomphante, tout en regagnant la salle de bains pour y laisser le gant à présent tiède.

"Hutch, comment veux-tu qu'on fasse pression sur ce type?" dit Starsky. "Tu veux te retrouver avec des doigts en moins? Comment tu f'ras pour jouer de la guitare après, hein?"

Hutch ne releva pas la boutade.

"Turquet, combien doit Huggy à ce type?"

"Un paquet!"

"Turquet, bon sang, combien??" dit Hutch d'une voix plus agressive.

"Plusieurs centaines."

"Plusieurs centaines de dollars?"

"Je dirais plutôt plusieurs centaines de milliers. Ecoutez, je n'ai pas pu retenir Huggy, il était déchaîné au jeu, et ce Luke l'a bien embobiné. Il les a allongés jusqu'à ce que Huggy soit piégé."

"Eh merde! N'empêche on peut trouver la somme assez rapidement... du moins en partie." répondit le blond, le regard fixé devant lui, l'esprit apparemment en pleine réflexion.

"Toi, t'as une idée en tête!" dit le brun. "Vas-y mollo, tu vas te faire une entorse au cerveau."

"Starsk, c'est pas le moment de rire." gronda Hutch.

"Oui, je sais. Désolé. Alors, dis-moi, à quoi tu penses?"

Hutch se tourna vers Turquet.

"Vous êtes venus comment à Vegas?"

"Dans la voiture de Huggy."

"Elle est toujours disponible?"

"Ben oui... Pourquoi?"

"Parce qu'on va en avoir besoin."

"Pour quoi faire?" demanda Starsky.

"Pour rentrer, pardi."

"Et la Facel?"

Hutch fit une brève pause avant de poursuivre.

"Avant de partir, un type qui louchait depuis un bon moment sur ma voiture m'a demandé si elle était à vendre. Je lui ai répondu non, que c'était un cadeau, que je ne voulais pas m'en séparer. Il a insisté. Il m'a même fait une offre absolument dingue, je crois qu'il était un peu dingue aussi. Donc, je sais que si je le rappelle, je peux déjà compter sur environ cent soixante quinze mille dollars. Si je le travaille bien au corps, je peux peut-être l'amener à cracher deux cents tickets."

Starsky regarda son coéquipier avec étonnement.

"Tu te sépares de la Facel? De la merveille que Huggy t'a offerte??"

"Starsk, si je dois choisir entre la voiture et sa vie," dit Hutch en pointant Huggy de son index, "Mon choix est tout fait. Mais ça ne suffira pas à couvrir ses dettes et à calmer Monahan."

"Et si j'ajoutais trois ou quatre cent mille?" annonça soudain Starsky.

"Hein?"

"De toutes façons, je bois davantage de bière que de vin."

Hutch venait de comprendre.

"Oh, Starsk... c'est...c'est..."

Hutch termina lui-même la phrase.

"C'est une idée géniale que Huggy a eue de nous offrir ces cadeaux, au moins maintenant, on a de quoi le sortir du pétrin où il s'est fourré."

"Turquet, tu crois que ça suffira à calmer Monahan?" poursuivit-il en se tournant vers Turquet.

"Vous comptez rassembler combien en tout?"

Les deux détectives se regardèrent, firent mentalement un calcul rapide.

"On devrait rassembler plus ou moins cinq cent mille." répondit Starsky.

Turquet soupira.

"Je... je crois que ça suffira largement. Les mecs, vous êtes super. Ça devrait dissuader le Manchot de chercher des noises à Hug."

"Turquet, s'il te plaît, ne prononce pas ce nom devant moi, ça me donne la chair de poule." dit Starsky en se servant une autre bière.

Il jeta un œil à Huggy dont le visage, quoi qu'encore boursouflé, était plus détendu.

"Dans deux jours, on ira voir ce Monahan et on lui fera une offre qu'il ne pourra pas refuser. Tout ça n'est pas très habituel mais on n'a pas vraiment le temps de passer par la voie hiérarchique, n'est-ce pas?"

"Eh les gars, soyez prudents. C'est pas un enfant de chœur."

"T'inquiète, Turquet," répondit Hutch, "On a gardé quelques relations de notre dernier séjour à Vegas et on va s'en servir en plus de la belle enveloppe qu'on va apporter à Monahan. D'abord, il aura un premier acompte. Il se trouve que le gars mordu de la Facel vit à Vegas. Je vais l'appeler dès ce soir. Coup de bol, hein?"

"Moi, j'appelle mon voisin de vignoble," enchaîna Starsky "Il rêvait d'élargir sa propriété et louchait sur la mienne en permanence. Je vais voir jusqu'où il est prêt à aller. Tant qu'à faire, autant assurer le coup et garder un peu de rab' au cas où."

"Mais Starsky, combien vaut cette propriété en fin de compte?"

"Ben, je pense qu'on pourrait l'estimer à plus ou moins sept cent cinquante mille."

"Woaw, et tu penses que ton voisin t'en donneras combien?"

"J'en sais rien, au moins cinq cents, vu que je suis pressé de la vendre, donc j'aurai moins le temps de le faire saliver. Cinq cents mille, c'est pas mal, avec ta Facel, on s'en sort largement."

"Vous... vous ne pouvez pas... faire ça..." dit une voix faible derrière eux.

_S*H* ~ S*H* ~ S*H* ~ S*H* ~ S*H* ~ _

Les trois hommes se retournèrent brusquement et virent Huggy, appuyé sur un coude, les yeux entrouverts. Il venait d'émerger péniblement de son sommeil forcé.

Starsky s'approcha de lui.

"Alors, toi, en ce qui te concerne, les ordres du docteur sont, je cite, "_du repos et pas d'émotion_", fin de citation. Donc tu te reposes et tu nous laisses finir notre conversation!" dit-il à voix basse mais autoritaire.

Huggy se massa doucement la nuque.

"J'ai jamais été aussi content de vous voir débarquer, les gars." dit-il d'une voix faible.

"T'aurais pas pu trouver un autre moyen d'attirer notre attention?" demanda Starsky.

"J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, mon grand."

"Turquet nous a à peu près tout raconté. Dans quel pétrin tu t'es encore fourré, Hug?"

"J'aimerais mieux ne pas en parler."

"T'as pas le choix, beau brun; on est obligé de s'occuper de toi sinon t'auras du mal à compter jusqu'à dix sur tes doigts."

"Okay, c'est bon... de toute façon, j'ai pas la force de discuter, suis complètement cassé."

Huggy se laissa retomber sur le lit et sembla se rendormir.

Hutch fit signe à Starsky de le rejoindre à l'autre bout de la pièce.

"Je vais m'occuper de la Facel."

"Et moi, je vais passer un coup de fil à mon voisin de vigne."

Turquet les regarda sans rien dire, puis il murmura:

"C'est génial ce que vous faites, les mecs!"

"On n'est pas encore entré dans l'auberge, mais au moins on a une idée du prix du menu."

_S*H* ~ S*H* ~ S*H* ~ S*H* ~ S*H* ~ _

Hutch avait réussi à négocier la vente de sa précieuse Facel assez vite, son amateur était très emballé à l'idée que le blond ait finalement cédé.

De son côté, Starsky avait téléphoné à son voisin. Les négociations étaient en bonne voie.

Turquet était resté toute la journée avec Huggy, aussi bien pour vérifier son état de santé que pour l'empêcher de sortir de l'hôtel au cas où l'envie lui en aurait pris.

Les deux détectives avaient ensuite appelé un de leurs confrères de Vegas pour obtenir des renseignements complémentaires sur Le Manchot.

Deux jour plus tard, ils se présentèrent à l'un des clubs gérés par Monahan et demandèrent à lui parler en prenant bien soin d'exhiber leurs badges respectifs.

Un des gardes du corps les fit entrer dans un salon luxueusement décoré de tapisseries représentant des scènes de chasse à courre; il y en avait sur tous les murs. Un immense canapé recouvert de velours d'un rouge sombre trônait au beau milieu de la pièce. Une blonde pulpeuse vêtue de rouge écarlate y était à moitié allongée et se polissait les ongles consciencieusement. Elle regarda les deux détectives d'un œil gourmand. Comme ils ne lui prêtaient aucune attention, elle reporta toute son attention sur ses ongles.

Lorsque Monahan fit son entrée dans la pièce, les deux détectives se raidirent, prêts à réagir.

"Bonjour, Messieurs." salua-t-il d'un air important, comme s'il allait présider une réunion au sommet.

Ce qui n'impressionna nullement les deux policiers. Ils en avaient vu de toutes les couleurs et ce genre d'entrée en matière les laissait de marbre.

"Monahan, nous sommes ici pour une raison bien précise. Vous allez nous écouter, nous ne le dirons qu'une fois." commença Hutch.

Monahan se dirigea vers le bar en bois précieux en forme de croissant de lune, déboucha une carafe en cristal finement ciselée et se servit un verre de vieux cognac dans un verre ballon.

Il prit place dans un fauteuil en cuir, posa nonchalamment l'avant-bras gauche sur l'accoudoir et but une petite gorgée de cognac qu'il savoura lentement.

"Je vous écoute, Messieurs." annonça-t-il d'un ton condescendant.

Starsky voulut prendre la parole, mais Hutch le devança, voyant que le brun risquait de perdre son sang-froid. Et surtout il disposait d'une information que Starsky ignorait encore.

"Vous vous en êtes pris à l'un de nos amis. Et nous n'aimons pas qu'on touche à nos amis."

"De quel ami s'agit-il?" demanda Monahan d'un ton distrait.

"Ne faites pas l'innocent, Monahan. Vous savez très bien de qui nous voulons parler. Huggy Brown. Vous l'avez piégé avec des sommes faramineuses et, comme il ne peut vous rembourser, vous avez tenté de le tuer."

"Messieurs... Messieurs..." répondit Monahan d'un air offusqué. "Je n'ai jamais porté la main sur qui que ce soit."

"Non, pas vous, mais les molosses qui travaillent pour vous, si!"

"Mes hommes voulaient juste lui laisser un petit message."

"Eh bien je peux vous dire que nous, on l'a bien reçu le message. Et la réponse est la suivante: "ça suffit!"

"Je suis un businessman, il est normal que ceux qui contractent une dette..."

"Allez vous faire foutre, Monahan!" s'exclama Hutch. "Vous avez embobiné Huggy, mais à présent, vous allez le laisser en paix."

"Il me doit de l'argent."

Hutch sortit une enveloppe de la poche intérieure de son blouson.

"Il vous DEVAIT!"

Hutch jeta avec rage l'enveloppe sur les genoux de Monahan.

Monahan ouvrit lentement l'enveloppe et compta les grosses coupures.

"Il n'y a pas le compte."

"Vous aurez le reste dans quarante huit heures. Ensuite, vous oublierez que vous avez jamais rencontré notre ami." termina Hutch, planté devant Monahan, l'index pointé à deux doigts de son visage.

Les gardes du corps n'avaient pas bronché, car Starsky avait porté la main gauche sous l'épaule droite, leur signifiant qu'il valait mieux pour eux ne pas intervenir.

"C'est une menace?" demanda Monahan le plus calmement du monde.

"Non. C'est une promesse." répondit Hutch. "Nous avons de quoi faire capoter vos combines pour de bon. Rappelez-vous Candice. Mais je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps davantage avec quelqu'un comme vous. Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est que vous laissiez notre ami tranquille, _capice_?"

Monahan émit un faible sourire, tentant de prouver qu'il n'était nullement impressionné. Toutefois il y avait dans ses yeux une petite lueur d'inquiétude.

Hutch se dirigea vers la sortie. Avant de le rejoindre, Starsky se retourna vers Monahan et lui lança:

"A votre place, j'obéirais. Mon partenaire est encore plus dangereux quand il est calme. Alors tenez-vous à carreau."

Il sortit en claquant la porte, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire dans le bureau de Dobey.

_S*H* ~ S*H* ~ S*H* ~ S*H* ~ S*H* ~ _


	6. Chapter 6

**De Bon Tuyaus pour Huggy**

**Chapitre 6**

Une fois à l'extérieur, Starsky demanda à son coéquipier:

"C'est quoi, cette histoire de Candice?"

"D'après les renseignements que j'ai reçus, il y a deux ans, une des filles qui travaillaient pour lui a voulu quitté le business et on l'a retrouvée étranglée dans sa chambre d'hôtel. On n'a jamais vraiment pu prouver que Monahan avait commandité le meurtre, mais il y avait de forts soupçons. Un témoin qui avait vu les hommes de Monahan a refusé au dernier moment de témoigner, mais on peut toujours faire rouvrir le dossier."

"J'y crois pas! C'est quoi cette justice, hein? On devrait faire rouvrir le dossier! C'est vrai quoi, s'il y a un moyen de faire tomber ce gars pour de bon, pourquoi on ne le fait pas?"

"Ce n'est pas notre juridiction, Starsk. Si les flics de Vegas ne veulent pas aller plus loin, ce n'est pas notre affaire. Mais Monahan sait qu'on a toujours une arme contre lui, au cas où."

"Ouais, mais ch'suis pas d'accord."

"D'accord ou pas, tout ce qui m'intéresse, c'est de ramener Huggy avec nous à Bay City, en entier."

"Hmmmpf..."

"Qu'est-ce que t'as dit?"

"Rien!"

"Bon ben, articule alors!"

La tournure des événements laissait Starsky visiblement sur sa faim. Le détective brun était plutôt du genre à démarrer au quart de tour, dans le respect du règlement certes, ce qui n'empêchait pas son sang de bouillir lorsqu'il constatait que les filets de la justice laissait passer quelques poissons peu recommendables.

"T'as l'air déçu." dit Hutch qui semblait lire dans ses pensées. "C'est parce que la blonde n'a pas daigné jeter les yeux sur toi?"

"Quelle blonde?"

"Fais pas l'innocent, va. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué la belle plante sur le canapé?"

"Hutch, tu penses que dans un moment pareil, je perdrais mon temps à reluquer les pin-ups??... Je couvrais tes arrières."

"Trop aimable!" plaisanta Hutch.

"Ya pas d'quoi."

Ils savaient l'un et l'autre que ces quelques minutes passées chez Monahan auraient pu tourner au vinaigre. Chaque fois qu'ils avaient traversé des moments critiques et s'en étaient sortis indemnes, ils avaient toujours eu le besoin de plaisanter, histoire de décompresser. Cette fois ne faisait pas exception, même s'il leur restait un goût amer dans la bouche. Après tout, s'ils avaient été sur leur territoire, à Bay City, le Manchot n'aurait pas eu la moindre chance d'échapper à une juste peine. Les deux policiers regagnèrent l'hôtel, un peu plus détendus qu'avant, sachant que désormais leur ami Huggy était probablement sorti d'affaire.

_S*H* ~ S*H* ~ S*H* ~ S*H* ~ S*H* ~ _

Huggy se remettait doucement de ses blessures, mais commençait à trouver le temps long et tournait en rond, enfermé dans cette chambre d'hôtel, avec Turquet comme nounou.

Lorsque les deux détectives les rejoignirent, ces derniers affichaient un sourire tellement radieux que Huggy se sentit d'un coup beaucoup mieux.

"Alors?" questionna-t-il. "Où étiez-vous?"

"A la chasse." répondit Starsky d'un ton enjoué.

"Et vous avez ramené du gibier?"

"Non, mais le gibier ne viendra plus sur nos terres."

"Tu parais tellement sûr de toi, Starsk."

"Huggy, la prochaine fois que tu as des démangeaisons dans les doigts et que tu veux jouer les flambeurs, tu te fixes une limite et tu t'y tiens, c'est compris?" dit Hutch d'un ton plutôt sec qu'il regretta aussitôt.

"J'ai compris la leçon." répondit Huggy tout bas.

" J'espère pour toi. " répondit sèchement Hutch, mais cette fois sans agressivité. Il voyait bien que son ami avait encore du mal à se remettre de la séance de punching ball dont il avait fait l'objet.

" Bon, maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait? " demanda Starsky, visiblement incapable de tenir en place.

" Et si tu rappelais ton voisin de raisin? "

"C'est malin! " dit le brun.

" Faut qu'on fasse vite, sinon le Manchot pourrait perdre patience, même avec l'épée Candice au-dessus de la tête. "

" Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de prononcer ce nom-là! "

Hutch se marra silencieusement.

" Je devrai passer pour les papiers dès notre retour chez nous; tu ne peux pas t'imaginer la bureaucratie que ça représente de vendre un bout de terrain! Bref, c'est une affaire qui roule. Le seul inconvénient c'est que l'argent ne sera disponible que dans une semaine. "

" Une semaine! " s'exclama Hutch.

Huggy fut soudain inquiet en entendant la voix du blond.

" C'est long, une semaine. " dit-il doucement.

" Oui, mais j'ai fait au plus vite. " répondit Starsky avec une petite pointe de dédain dans la voix. " La prochaine fois, tu n'as qu'à cambrioler les coffres d'un casino, on gagnera du temps! "

" Starsk, sache bien que je suis désolé, mon grand, d'abord d'être dans une mouise pareille, et surtout de vous avoir entraîné dedans. "

Starsky adoucit le ton de sa voix.

" Okay, t'inquiète, ça va aller. On le tient à la bonne, ce Luke. J'ai dans l'idée qu'il n' a pas trop envie qu'on fourre notre nez dans son petit business ici. Nous, on ne fera peut-être pas le poids, mais il sait que nous avons des relations et c'est sur ça que je compte pour qu'il te foute enfin la paix! "

Huggy parut considérer ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

" Dieu t'entende, mec. "

" Dieu et quelques-uns de ses saints; t'as vu l'artillerie que portaient ses gentils gardes du corps? " demanda Hutch.

" Ouais, de quoi faire un joli piercing à un troupeau d'éléphants. " surenchérit Starsky.

" Arrêtez, les mecs. Je vous jure que j'ai compris la leçon. J'ai... j'ai envie de me tirer d'ici. "

" Et où veux-tu aller? "

" Je... je voudrais rentrer chez moi. "

" OK. Dès que tu iras mieux, on te ramène à ton hôtel. "

" Non... je voulais dire... je veux rentrer à Bay City. "

Les deux détectives échangèrent un rapide coup d'œil. Ils avaient discuté lors du trajet qui les avait conduits chez Monahan de la façon dont ils allaient tenter de convaincre Huggy de rentrer avec eux. Il leur sembla tout compte fait que la tâche serait plus aisée que prévu.

" Je croyais que tu voulais vivre ici, dans la ville lumière, où tout bouge en permanence? " demanda le blond d'une voix où perçait une surprise plus que feinte.

Huggy se frotta doucement le front, là où sa blessure semblait se réveiller brutalement et lui rappeler d'où il venait et les illusions qui l'y avaient amené.

" J'ai bien le droit de changer d'avis, non? Je.... je préfère la vue sur la mer. "

" C'est cela! Et puis quoi encore? Me dis pas que tes clients du Pits te manquent aussi par la même occasion? "

" Je crois bien que si. "

" J'aurais tout entendu! " s'exclama Hutch, prenant un air faussement indigné. " Môsieur joue les grands seigneurs, distribue les billets comme s'il en pleuvait, vient faire la bringue au pays des rêves, se fout dans la … oui bon, jusqu'au cou et ensuite il regrette son petit monde terre-à-terre et ses petites combines, ses courses de souris et ses amis par forcément richissimes??? "

" Ben oui. " avoua Huggy d'un air penaud.

Hutch se planta devant lui, les poings sur les hanches.

" Eh bien, c'est pas trop tôt! "

Huggy ne comprit pas tout de suite.

Il leva les yeux vers Hutch et vit sur son visage un sourire détendu, les yeux légèrement plissés.

" Vous... vous voulez bien me ramener? " demanda Huggy d'une petite voix.

" On attendait que tu nous le demandes, espèce d'idiot! " fit Hutch en posant la main sur l'épaule du noir. " Allez viens, beau brun, on va t'aider à préparer tes bagages. "

_S*H* ~ S*H* ~ S*H* ~ S*H* ~ S*H* ~ _

Leçon apprise, semblait-il, Huggy rassembla ses affaires en silence. Turquet avait fait le plein de la voiture qui allait les ramener tous les quatre sur la côte ouest.

Avant de partir, Starsky avait une dernière fois téléphoné à Luke Monahan pour lui dire que le complément ne tarderait pas et qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à la ramener. Il se demanda intérieurement pourquoi ils devaient donner cet argent à cet escroc. Il ne porterait certainement pas plainte à la police s'il ne récupérait pas sa donne. Pour les amis de Huggy, c'était juste une assurance que le Manchot allait abandonner toute idée de poursuivre leur ami, sachant aussi que les détectives avaient en réserve une autre arme dont il craignait les effets.

_S*H* ~ S*H* ~ S*H* ~ S*H* ~ S*H* ~ _

Le voyage de retour fut des plus calmes. On n'entendait que le bruit du moteur de la voiture de Turquet. Starsky avait demandé à conduire, quand il avait vu la guimbarde arriver devant l'hôtel. "_Tant qu'à faire, autant être derrière le volant, au moins si quelque chose nous arrive à bord de ce tas de ferrailles, je ne devrai en vouloir à personne!"_ se dit-il.

Hutch était assis à l'arrière avec Huggy qui demeurait silencieux et regardait disparaître le paysage qui l'avait tellement enchanté il y a à peine quelques mois.

Le noir ne savait pas encore comment il allait reprendre le cours de sa vie à Bay City, si seulement il en avait encore l'envie ou les moyens. Son aventure l'avait entrainé si loin dans un délire tel qu'il se demanda si être riche était tout compte fait un bien ou un mal pour lui. Il avait vécu durant tant d'années sur des ressources tellement maigres, arrondissant même parfois ses fins de mois grâce à la bienveillance des deux détectives qu'il se dit que revenir à son ancien mode vie vie était peut-être ce qui lui convenait davantage que de jouer les m'as-tu-vu.

Ses deux amis avaient accouru dès que Turquet leur avait fait part de ses problèmes et l'avaient de toute évidence sorti d'un pétrin qui aurait pu lui coûter très cher. En y repensant, il passa doucement les doigts sur les cicatrices qui étaient en train de se former sur son front et sa lèvre et fut convaincu qu'il s'en tirait à bon compte.

_S*H* ~ S*H* ~ S*H* ~ S*H* ~ S*H* ~ _


	7. Chapter 7

**De Bon Tuyaus pour Huggy**

**Chapitre 7**

Lorsque les lumières de Bay City furent enfin en vue, Huggy se laissa aller à un profond soupir.

"Ca va, Hug?" demanda Hutch d'une voix rassurante.

"Oui. Je me sens comme le fils prodigue qui revient au bercail après avoir commis toutes les conneries possibles."

"Ne dis pas ça; ça serait arrivé à n'importe qui dans ta situation," répondit le blond, se voulant compatissant. "Maintenant, tu rentres chez toi et on oublie Las Vegas, d'accord?"

"Chez moi?" soupira Huggy. "Je n'ai même plus de chez moi."

"T'inquiète... On va trouver une solution. Au pire, tu peux dormir quelque temps chez Starsky."

"Hein?" sursauta le brun à la dernière réplique, puis en jetant un coup d'œil à Hutch dans le rétroviseur, se ravisa. "Oui, bon, si ça peut dépanner un moment... pourquoi pas?" Starsky feignait un air renforgné mais tous savaient qu'il aurait accepté d'héberger le noir tout le temps qu'il fallait, après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour les deux détectives, la question ne se posait pas... ou presque.

"Vous êtes sympas, les gars, mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je commence tout de suite à tirer mon plan tout seul. Vous en avez déjà assez fait comme ça."

"On arrive." annonça Starsky. "La route m'a desséché le gosier. Ca vous dirait d'aller boire un verre tous ensemble, histoire de fêter notre retour?"

"J'ai pas trop envie de faire la fête, les gars." répondit Huggy.

"Mais si, mais si, allez, c'est ma tournée!"

"Alors, ça, on ne refuse pas!" s'exclama Hutch. "Pour une fois que c'est toi qui débourses."

"Ha ha!" ricana Starsky tout en prenant la direction du Pits, ce qui fit tilter Huggy.

"On ne pourrait pas aller ailleurs?" demanda-t-il.

"Pourquoi, c'est un établissement très correct, tu sais, et puis on pourra même y grignoter quelque chose."

"Toujours à penser avec ton estomac, Starsk." dit Hutch.

"J'y peux rien, les voyages, ça m'a toujours creusé l'appétit."

Starsky gara la voiture de Turquet à l'endroit où il garait habituellement sa Torino qui, pour le moment, était au repos devant son appartement.

Huggy hésita à sortir du véhicule et Hutch lui donna un petit coup de coude pour l'encourager.

"Allez, on y va!"

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers le bar et, lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur, Huggy remarqua que Carla s'affairait auprès d'une table où quatre clients semblaient très nerveux et impatients d'être servis.

Ils firent signe à la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne rejoigne le bar. Carla eut un sursaut et écarquilla les yeux en apercevant Huggy, la mine défaite et portant les traces évidentes d'une bagarre récente.

"Alors ça, pour une surprise, c'est une surprise! Bienvenu, tout le monde. Huggy, je suis très heureuse de vous revoir." s'écria-t-elle. "Je sers la table derrière vous et je m'occupe de vous tout de suite. Installez-vous, j'arrive."

Elle se dirigea d'un pas alerte vers le bar, prépara les consommations de ses clients impatients, alla les servir et revint vers ses amis.

"Alors, quel bon vent vous amène? Ca fait un moment que je ne vous avais pas vu, vous deux." dit-elle en s'adressant aux deux détectives. Huggy était visiblement mal à l'aise et remuait sur sa chaise, comme s'il s'était assis sur un oursin.

"Qu'est-ce qui vous ferait plaisir?" demanda Carla.

"Deux semaines de vacances au soleil, une augmentation et une bouteille de bon vin." répondit Starsky d'un ton tellement enjoué que Hutch fit une grimace.

"Décidément, t'es pas sortable, je te l'ai toujours dit." fit le blond.

"M'enfin, je réponds poliment à la dame. C'est vraiment ce qui me ferait plaisir." rétorqua Starsky d'un ton moqueur.

Carla, qui était à présent totalement rodée aux réparties des deux policiers, intervint sur le même ton, tout en regardant à la dérobée Huggy qui n'avais pas bronché.

"Alors, pour les deux semaines de vacances, le livreur est en rupture de stock; l'augmentation c'est déjà fait, je n'ai jamais eu autant de clients. Pour ce qui est du vin, je vais pouvoir arranger ça sur le champ."

"Tu vois?" dit Starsky à l'adresse du blond. "Suffit de demander!"

Carla enchaîna "Vous avez l'air tous éreintés. D'où venez-vous comme ça?"

"En direct de Vegas." dit Turquet.

"Vous êtes de passage?" poursuivit-elle.

"Je ne crois pas, non. On est revenus pour de bon."

"Ah?"

"Il y avait trop de monde, c'est trop bruyant, là-bas." prononça Huggy d'une petite voix.

"Alors, vous allez rester à Bay City? C'est génial! Pour fêter ça, c'est moi qui offre le vin." dit-elle.

"Ah non, Starsky a dit que c'était SA tournée." protesta Hutch.

Starsky lui jeta un œil noir puis se tourna vers Carla.

"C'est exact, je leur ai promis. Et heu... on pourrait grignoter quelque chose? Je MEURS de faim."

"A cette heure, le cuisinier n'est pas encore arrivé, mais je peux vous préparer des salades composées au thon ou une omelette au fromage ou alors des pâtes maison."

"Dis-moi, tu as étoffé la carte, on dirait." lui dit Hutch. "Moi je prendrai une salade."

"Et moi, une omelette." dit Starsky.

"Pour moi aussi. " dit Turquet.

"Et vous, Huggy?" demanda Carla.

Le noir gigota sur sa chaise comme s'il était sur le point de se lever et partir en courant.

"Fais-lui des pâtes si tu veux bien, il a besoin de sucres lents, il s'est beaucoup dépensé récemment." dit Starsky en posant une main amicale sur l'épaule de Huggy.

"Ca roule, je vous apporte la bouteille tout de suite." dit-elle en s'éloignant vivement.

Huggy n'avait toujours pas envie de parler, mais il jeta discrètement un regard à la jeune femme qui préparait le plateau avec les verres et la bouteille promise.

"J'ai pas vraiment l'impression d'avoir fait le bon choix." dit-il d'un ton maussade.

Hutch le regarda froidement.

"Tu aurais préféré jouer aux osselets avec le Manchot? Huggy, tu sais très bien que c'était la meilleure solution alors arrête de ruminer et dis-toi que tu t'en tires plutôt bien."

"Oui, tu as raison, Blondinet, je suis désolé. En plus, vous avez fait tout ce chemin pour moi et..."

"Tu permets, Huggy? Au départ, Hutch et moi avons fait le voyage à Vegas pour nous amuser. Au départ, parce qu'ensuite, comme on ne parvenait pas à te joindre, Turquet a fini par tout nous raconter. Mais c'est du passé à présent."

"Oui, c'est du passé." dit Huggy en se massant doucement le front. "Et je vous dois une fière chandelle. Comment pourrais-je vous remercier un jour?"

"Bah, tu nous traites comme avant, ni plus ni moins; OK?" dit Starsky d'une voix ferme.

Carla revint avec le plateau et après avoir débouché la bouteille, commença à les servir.

Lorsqu'elle tendit un verre à Huggy, celui-ci leva les yeux vers elle et vit son sourire. Il se sentit mieux et lui sourit à son tour.

"Je... je vais préparer votre collation." annonça-t-elle.

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et se dirigea précipitamment vers la cuisine.

Les quatre amis burent tout en discutant de la nouvelle décoration du bar et s'enquirent auprès de Turquet de ses projets et surtout s'il allait, lui, rester à Bay City.

Hutch se leva soudain et annonça à la ronde qu'il allait en cuisine.

"J'ai oublié de demander quelque chose à Carla pour mon plat. Je reviens tout de suite."

_S*H* ~ S*H* ~ S*H* ~ S*H* ~ S*H* ~ _

Lorsqu'il revint quelques minutes plus tard, il affichait un petit sourire satisfait.

"Alors, tu as trouvé les pousses de soja à ton goût?" ironisa Starsky, qui ne cessait de se moquer des régimes concoctés par son partenaire pour, comme se plaisait à clamer ce dernier, _garder une forme olympique._

"Arrête de me faire rire, j'ai les lèvres gercées." répondit Hutch. Il but une longue gorgée de vin et fit discrètement claquer sa langue en guise d'appréciation.

Ils continuèrent à se chamailler gentiment, tout en sirotant leur vin jusqu'à ce que Carla vint avec un grand plateau chargés de deux assiettes.

"Voici déjà les omelettes. Je vais chercher le reste."

"Je vais t'aider pour le reste." annonça Hutch tout en suivant Carla jusqu'au bar où elle avait déposé la salade composée du blond.

"Huggy, vos pâtes seront prêtes dans deux minutes." annonça Carla à un Huggy toujours mal à l'aise.

Lorsque Hutch revint s'asseoir, Huggy se leva brusquement.

"Je... je vais voir si je peux l'aider." dit-il simplement et disparut dans la cuisine.

Hutch regarda Starsky et Turquet et les gratifia d'un large sourire tout en plantant vigoureusement sa fourchette dans sa salade.

_S*H* ~ S*H* ~ S*H* ~ S*H* ~ S*H* ~ _

Lorsque Huggy rejoignit Carla dans la cuisine, elle avait déjà égoutté les pâtes et en avait garni un grande assiette creuse et versait par dessus une bonne dose de sauce tomate maison qui embaumait l'origan.

"C'est prêt. Vous allez pouvoir passer à table."

"Carla, "commença Huggy "Je... vous vous êtes bien débrouillée ici, on dirait."

Il se sentait gauche. Il fut d'autant plus surpris de la réaction de la jeune femme.

"En fait, pour tout vous avouer, cela n'a pas été facile tous les jours. J'avais une aide au début, mais elle est partie pour San Francisco avec son copain et m'a laissée en plan. Je n'ai jamais trouvé quelqu'un en qui je puisse avoir une totale confiance; depuis lors, je fais pratiquement tout toute seule, sauf la cuisine le soir. José est sérieux et travailleur, mais il ne peut m'offrir que trois heures par jour, il travaille déjà sur deux autres postes. Enfin, c'est mieux que rien. Le Pits ne tourne pas trop mal, mais..."

"Mais...?"

"Mais il me faudrait quelqu'un à temps plein, ou presque, qui s'y connaisse dans ce boulot et qui ait du bagou, qui puisse m'épauler efficacement."

Huggy n'avait pas réagi.

"Quelqu'un... comme vous." termina-t-elle.

Huggy avala de travers.

"Moi? Vous... vous voudriez m'engager?"

Il n'en revenait pas. Il n'allait certainement pas faire le difficile, mais revenir au Pits était inespéré, même s'il ne se trouvait pas du même côté de la barrière, c'était mieux que rien, après ce qu'il venait de vivre à Vegas et être revenu la queue entre les jambes, comme un chien battu.

"Vous engager? Quelle drôle d'idée!"

"Mais vous venez de dire..."

"Je viens de dire que le Pits a besoin de quelqu'un qui connaisse les habitudes de la maison, qui sache s'y prendre et qui puisse reprendre le flambeau au pied levé."

"Carla, vous pourriez être plus claire? Vous... vous avez l'intention de quitter...."

"Qui a parlé de quitter le Pits? Huggy, ils ont frappé trop fort et vous avez les neurones dans le désordre, si je peux me permettre. Je veux dire que je ne suis jamais allée faire valider l'acte chez le notaire. Je vous confirme donc que vous êtes toujours officiellement le propriétaire légal du Pits. Et j'aimerais que vous repreniez la place qui est la vôtre. A une condition."

"Heu, laquelle?" demanda Huggy, sentant son coeur débordant d'un sentiment qu'il avait rarement éprouvé jusque là.

"Je souhaiterais rester aussi."

Huggy regarda Carla avec tant de reconnaissance dans le regard qu'elle crut qu'il allait laisser échapper ses larmes. Mais Huggy se reprit et retrouva soudain l'aplomb qui était le sien jadis.

"Bon, c'est d'accord. Mais il va falloir bosser, parce que les clients n'ont pas l'habitude d'attendre et j'en connais trois qui attendent justement que je passe à table pour manger à leur tour et l'omelette froide est plutôt indigeste donc il vaudrait mieux se ..."

Il fut contraint de se taire brutalement. Carla venait de poser un baiser furtif sur sa joue.

"A vos ordres, Patron!"

Il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, elle avait disparu en salle, l'assiette de pâtes à la main.

Lorsqu'il franchit la porte de la cuisine dans l'autre sens et vit ses amis à table et Carla debout à côtés d'eux en train de remplir leur verre, il se détendit, se dit qu'il avait une chance inouïe de les avoir tous comme amis et se promit dorénavant de savourer cette amitié qui valait tous les lingots de Vegas.

Et de sa démarche dégingandée et féline enfin retrouvée, il se dirigea vers la table où l'attendaient ses pâtes.

**The End.**


End file.
